Unperfect But Beautiful
by brttmclv
Summary: Jessica Miller loved life and all it's flaws. She would always take it as it came. But never in a million years would she have thought it would throw a curve ball and take it back. Jack Mercer/OC
1. Complete Opposites

'_It's been two years. And I still can't believe he's gone. The love of my life ripped right out from underneath me. I've never been the type to hold a grudge against Him for throwing curve balls or even making my life bumpy but this! This was uncalled for. He was...My everything. My heart, my soul, my whole reason for living. And He took him away. Some days I still think it's a dream. I wake up and walk down stairs and look for him making me pancakes. The famous Mercer pancakes. When I realize he's not there I break down all over again. He's gone. Jack Mercer, the love of my life and my reason for being, is dead.' _

"Jeeze, I really need to get over this!" I said to myself sitting up in my bed and looking over to my night stand. There was the last picture I took of Jack. It was taken the morning he died. He was passed out on the couch and look so sweet and innocent. If I had only known that would be one of the last chances to see him. "There I go again!"

"Jessica! Get your ass down here and make some damn pancakes!" Bobby yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Why? I thought you wanted Sofi to be your maid?" I yelled purposely so Angel cold hear me.

"Not funny, Jekka!" I heard Angel yell from his room.

As much I hate to say it, Sofi was nice. With Ma being gone, it was nice to have a female around the house. I still throw my off handed comments along with Bobby but she knows I love her. I'd never tell Bobby this but if it hadn't been for her after Jack died, I don't think I would have survived. I would have intentionally let myself go.

"Come on, Jekka! I'm hungry and I gotta go to work." Bobby said walking through my door. He leaned against the frame and stared at me on the bed.

"I'm fine, Bobby." I assured him, knowing what that look was for.

"What are ya, a mind reader?" he joked walking over to me to pull my ponytail.

"No but I know that look. It's look you've given me for the past two years, Bobby. So I'm fine. Now, how 'bout them famous pancakes!" I asked jumping on his back as he got up to walk away.

"Why, Jek! I thought you'd never ask."

Bobby was so good to me. After Jack died, he let me cry and sob mercilessly at night when I couldn't sleep. We all missed him. But we all knew we had to move on. And we did. But I only moved on from mourning him, I'd never move on from loving him. My heart was set on Jack. Whether he was here or not. I loved him and only him. Part of me could still feel him alive and until that feeling died I could never be with another guy.

"Ok so...what are we going to do for dinner this week, boys?" I asked while I mixed the batter for the pancakes. They were the Mercer's famous pancakes that Jack had perfected and gotten everyone addicted to. The boys loved the way I made them but Jack's were unbeatable. Bobby always said no one could make them the way Jack did, because only he was the fairy!

"Well, I was thinking you could make fajitas and maybe some ribs?" Angel said sitting down at the table.

"Oh god yes! Please make ribs. They are perfect. Meat just right off the bones." Bobby said closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach.

"Hey! Speaking of meat and bones, Jek. Where did all your meat go?" Jerry asked walking into the house with Camille in tow.

"What? I got meat on my bones." I asked looking down at myself. He was right I had lost a little bit of weight. But it was only because it was around the time of Jack's death. I wouldn't stop eating it was just that I was too busy thinking of him to realize that I was hungry. But I was nowhere near looking too thin. I never was big anyways. I was a measly 5'3" and weighed about 110 soaking wet. I was petite, very petite. But I was almost two months premature so the doctor said I was always going to be little.

"Where?" he asked walking over to me. "Huh, where? Here..." he asked as he poked my side. "Or here?" he asked again poking my stomach.

"Quit, Jerry!" I screamed and wiggled to get away from him knowing he was gonna try to keep ticking me.

"I know you look fine. You were always tiny." He said pulling out a chair at the table and taking a few pancakes.

" I remember all the looks you and Jack..." Camille started to say but stopped abruptly when she said his name.

"It's okay Cam. You can talk about him." I replied putting more pancakes on the table.

"Well, I was just remembering all the looks you two got. T was funny. You guys were complete opposites." she said smiling and shaking her head at the memory.

"Why? Because he was all punked out and tall and I'm all girly and short." I paused for a moment trying to picture us standing next to each other.

She was right. We looked funny together. Jack was full foot taller than me. And we dressed differently. He was into the rock and punk thing with his messy dirty blonder hair. While I was a well...a girl. I wore the nice low cut jeans and pretty tops. I made sure that my pretty chocolate brown hair was nice. Never bothered too much with make-up, good skin was in my genes and my skin had a natural sun kissed glow to it. I wore skirts and looked like what Jack's friends would call a 'prep' but Jack didn't care.

"Yeah we were opposites, weren't we?" I said smiling as I finally got to sit down and eat my breakfast. I looked around before eating. It was nice having all of us here. Bobby, Angel, Sofi, Jerry and Camille. Only thing missing was Amelia and Daniella, and well Jack and Ma of course. Their deaths brought us closer. And even though I was happy about that, I just wished it wasn't losing family that brought us back together.


	2. Albuquerque to Detroit

_**Nobody's POV**_

He sat there on the edge of his bed holding a picture. The only picture he was allowed to have when he left. It was of her. The last picture he had taken of her. He chocolate brown hair was scattered all over her pillow and she was smiling softly in her sleep. He loved the way her hair fell around her sun kissed face. God, how he missed her. He missed everything about her. The way she tilted her head up when she laughed out loud and the way she tilted it down when she giggled. Her smile...God her smile was so close to perfect. He silently laughed to himself.

"Close to prefect. Ahhh she'd be happy to see she rubbed off on me." he said.

She didn't believe in perfect. Only close to perfect. Just like her. He couldn't believe it had been nearly two years. It was so hard for him to go. But he had no choice. It was leave or be locked up. Either way he had to leave her.

"I only hope she understands." he said to himself as he got the rest of his clothes out of the dresser and threw them into a duffle bag.

_**Jessica's POV**_

"Sofi! You wanna go shopping with me?" Jessica yelled into the living room where Sofi was taking claim to the couch.

"Yes! Of course. Where do ya wanna go?" she asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Well, we need to go grocery shopping for the week, I need a new jacket for winter and I wanna stop by the flower shop to get Ma and Jack some flowers." I said putting my fuzzy boots on over my skinny jeans.

"Okay. Do you already have the list made?" I nodded. "Okay well..let me get some warmer clothes on and we'll go." she said as she exited into the stairway.

I finished putting my boots on and grabbed what I needed to go. I walked into the living room and stopped as I passed by the mirror. I fixed a loose piece of hair that fell from my ponytail and just stared. In the background on the mantle I saw a picture of Jack and me. My hair was down. He hated it to be up. Said he loved how it fell across my face.

"God, I miss you." I said tearing up at the thought of him brushing the loose piece out of my face. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and let it fall on my shoulders. "Is that better, Jack?" I whispered as Sofi put an arm around me.

"It's okay, Jess. He's still here." she said as she pointed to my heart.

"I know but I wish he was here." I said waving my hands around me then wiped the tears that started to fall free. "I miss him Sofi. I miss him so much. I know it's been two years but I just...I don't feel that he's gone. And it makes it that much worse because if the felling was true he'd still be gone." I cried into her shoulder.

"Honey, Jack is here." I lifted my head to look at her. "He's a part of you like you were a part of him. As long as you live, so will he." she said holding my face and gently wiping tears away.

"Yeah, why do you think we keep you around?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Bobby standing there.

"Thanks Bobby. You sure do know how to make a girl feel at home." I joked as he came up to hug me.

"It'll be ok, Jess. I swear. I know it doesn't seem like it but it will. Just know that we love you and we're here for you." he said rubbing my back softly.

"Thanks. Well, we gotta go. Any particular flower you want me yo get for Ma?" I asked as I fixed my make-up and looked at Bobby.

"Jer, said he wanted tulips this year." he said sitting on the couch.

"Okay well, we'll be back later. Have fun at work." I said waving.

About an hour later we had just finished grocery shopping and were putting the bags into the back of my Tahoe.

"These boys need to stop eating so damn much! Our food bill a month in higher that our rent and utilities combined." I complained as I lifted yet another bag of Bobby's junk food into the truck.

"I know. It's crazy! Any why does Jerry have a list of snacks when he lives elsewhere?" she asked as she put the bread in her seat.

"I don't know. He thinks it's fair, I guess." I shrugged as we put the last bag into the back. "Alright, that was my workout for the day. Now onto the flower store." I said and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So Jess. Why do the guys call you Jekka or Jek again?" she asked turning the radio down. I smiled at her and started.

"Well, when me and Jack were in high school we had to do community service. It wasn't for getting in trouble but every student needed at least 25 hours a semester to graduate. So me and Jack went down to the local kids center and helped out. Well, we worked with kids of all ages. The very little ones couldn't talk well and they would go to say Jessica and it came out Jekka. And well Jack thought it was cute and now they call me Jekka or Jek because Jess or Jessie is so common."

"Aww cute! So you like kids?"

"Yes! I love kids. I like newborns the most but I've always wanted kids."

"You and Jack woulda had beautiful kids." she said and grabbed my hand.

"We talked about it. Before he died. We talked about wanting kids. Not right then because we were only 20 and 21 but we wanted them soon." I confided in her as we stopped at a red light. "I'd want them to have his eyes and smile and my nose and ears."

"Ears?"

"I have cute ears!" I said pulling my hair back to show her. She just laughed as we pulled into the flower shop.

_**Nobody' POV**_

He sat on the curb and waited for the taxi. He thought about how he was going to pull this off. He knew it wasn't going to be east to explain. Hell, he didn't know if he could or was allowed to. As the taxi pulled up he took one last look at the place he called home for the last two years. It never was home but he had gotten used to it. They told him to. They told him to do a lot of things. They told him to leave the woman he loved, they told him to eave his family, his life, his name and his whole identity. He had to be someone new. New name, new life, new family. He didn't have a choice to like it or not. He had to.

"Where to mister?" the driver asked as he got into the back.

"Airport. And as fast as you can."

With that the driver pulled out and he watched as his 'new' life finally disappeared behind him. Now to get back to his old life. The good life.

_**Jessica's POV**_

The day was long and tough. But we got through it. Picked up the flowers and got myself a nice jacket for the freezing Detroit winter. The boys had miraculously helped get the food AND put it away. The flowers me and Sofi got were sitting in vases until tomorrow when we would go to see Ma and Jack. Tomorrow was Ma's the two year mark of Ma's death. We always went to see them both being that they died so close together. Honestly, the guys did it because they knew it would be hard for me to go out the twice within the span of two weeks.

"So how was your day, Bobby?" I asked plopping down on the couch between him and Angel.

"Good. Played some hockey with the kids down the street." he said changing the channel for the umteenth time in the past five minutes.

"Ya know what! Gimme that damn remote." I said grabbing for the remote in his hands. He pulled away and threw it over my head to Angel. And that's where it started.

"Aha! Monkey in the middle!" Angel yelled throwing the remote back to Bobby for the second time.

"Guys! You are so childish!" I said as I stomped off to the kitchen. Bobby followed me and tackled me to the ground where he tickled me mercilessly.

"Bobby! Quit!"I yelled between laughs. "SOFI HELP ME!!"

"Your gonna call la vida loca on me?!" Bobby asked as he tickled me harder.

"Stop! I give! UNCLE! Damnit." I squealed as he finally got up and sat at the table.

"Thank you! So who do you want to invite for Thanksgiving dinner?" I asked him fixing me a drink.

"As long as it's you, me , Jer, Camille, Amelia, Danni, Angel and I guess SOFI." He yelled her name so she would know he was trying to be nice by including her.

I laughed, "Okay, so I guess it's the regulars!." He nodded his head and looked at me.

"There's that face again, Bobby." I said as I looked at the floor afraid to meet his gaze.

"Well, there's that look in your eyes." he said. "You gonna be ok?"

"Do you think I'm childish?"

"Childish? About what?"

"For crying over him still? It's been two years, Bobby?" I asked holding back tears as he rubbed his head.

"No, I don't. Jek, you loved him with everything that you are and he was taken away from you. The love you guys shared, not everyone gets that. They gave it to you then took it away! I'd be afraid if you weren't still crying. You're doing better than I thought you were."

I started at him and took in his words. I knew me and Jack had something special. Now I'm not the person that complains about what happens in life. I'm not gonna try to get angry and the man upstairs but I just don't understand. I don't understand how He could give me and Jack what we had and the just take it away in the blink of an eye. I thought I was blessed to have Jack. Maybe I had done some good deed by His book and he granted me that love that was Jack. But then...he just took him away. He let Jack die in my arms that day. When Jack took his last breath, me heart wen with him.

Thinking that brought me to tears and I tried to turn away from bobby before he saw. But too late.

"Come here." he got up and took me in his arms and let me cry my heart out once again for the umpteenth time in the past two years. I crashed right after that.

_**Nobody's POV**_

He arrived at the airport and unpacked his belongings from the cab and paid the driver. He got a cark and loaded his things and walked into the airport. He looked at the clock above him.

"Great it's 11:45 and my plane won't get here until 1:30." he huffed as he turned his ticket in and put his luggage on the track.

"There's a nice little café down to the right if you want to wait there, sir." the lady behind the desk said. He nodded and took off for some coffee.

He sat there until it was about ten minutes before his plane would be there. He thought about what he would say or how they would react. He knew it would be a lot to take in but he hoped nothing had changed drastically.

"_Last call for flight 165A, one way from Albuquerque, New Mexico to Detroit, Michigan. Last call for flight 165A."_

"I guess it's now or never." he said as he headed toward the entrance.

He got settled on the plane and looked out the window.

"Goodbye Albuquerque, Detroit here I come, again." he said to himself as a flight attendant appeared.

"Going home to see family, sir." she asked. He just nodded.

"Well, I bet they're going to be surprised to see you."

"Yeah, you have no idea." he laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Can I have your name now, sir?"she asked with a seating chart out.

"Mercer. Jack Mercer." the man replied and leaned back to close his eyes.


	3. Welcome Back, Jack

_**Jack's POV**_

"Thank you! Well, looks like you got a row all to yourself. More time to relax, huh?"

'_If she only knew.' _I thought. "Will it be non-stop or not?"

"Well, we'll stop to fuel up but there will be no new passengers. You're welcome to walk around the airport until we get fueled up but be sure to get back on in time. So with that stop in mind...We should be in Detroit in about 7 hours. That'll be roughly 8:30 tonight...Detroit time."

With that said she walked off leaving Jack to relax and remember the good ol' days.

_Flashback_

"_Jack, Jack, Jack! Wake up!" Jessica yelled jumping on his bed._

"_Jekka! What in God's name are you doing at..." I paused to look ay me clock and about died when I saw the time. "...2:30am! On a Saturday of all days...Jekka!" I whined as she jumped off and yanked the covers of me, leaving me in just my boxers._

"_Well, I think my day has been made, Jackie boy!" she smile and winked at me. I got up and walked over to her and pushed her against the wall._

"_Oh I'll make your day." I said as I pressed kisses on her neck knowing it was her weakness._

"_Jackie..." she whined as I now got the best of her._

"_Oh how the tables have turned my dear." I whispered while putting an arm around her waist to pull her closer. I kissed back up her neck and trailed kisses along her jaw 'till I reached her beautiful lips. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to go a day without kissing these lips."_

_With that said I cupped my hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her up to give her a soft passionate kiss. I shivered as her hands slowly made there way up the sides of my arms and wrapped around my neck pulling me closer. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for entry. She allowed it and moaned as my tongue touched hers. All of a sudden she pulled back._

"_Jack! You ass...That's not what I came over here for." she said still flustered form the kiss. I smirked and started my toward her again._

"_No, Jack!" she said while pointing her tiny finger at me walking backwards away for me. _

"_You can't pull off being mean Jessica. It's not you." I smirked as the back of her knees hit my bed and she fell. I quickly rushed on top of her before she could get up. _

"_Jack! Now listen here. I have a reason to...ummm..." she tried to talk while I was kissing her neck and collarbone. "...Humm..I do have a...reason to...Jackie...be over here at 2am. Jack please...but you...why are you so...loving at 2am?" she breathlessly finished just as I took her lips for another kiss._

_She stopped resisting and moved back farther on my bed to lay on my pillow. I slowly moved my hands up her pajama top, kissing the skin as it was uncovered. I payed special attention to the spot right above the waist band of her pajama bottom. Licking and sucking lightly as she moaned and shifted underneath me._

"_Jack please..." she moaned and I slipped of her top, not noticing until then she wasn't wearing a bra._

"_You sure you didn't come over for this." I smirked as I kissed down the center of her chest back down to her bottoms. She didn't say anything. When I looked up all I could see on her pretty face was nothing but pure ecstasy. I continued my trail and slowly slid my hand down the front of her bottoms and underwear. _

"_Oohhh...Jack..." she moaned as I slipped my fingers..._

I was suddenly awakened by shrill crying of a baby three rows back.

"Damnit! Right when..." cursed myself and the baby for ruining my nap. Then I cursed myself for remembering something sexual instead of sweet.

"Yeah she'd kill me if she found out I was thinking about our sex life and not the romantic dates and shit." I laughed as the flight attendant came back by.

"Miss?" I called for her.

"Yes? Oh my name is Becky." she pointed to her name tag.

"Okay Becky. Ummm could I get a bottle of water, please?" she nodded her head yes and walked away and came back a few seconds later.

"So you're going home?" she asked as she sat down across the small walkway.

"Yeah, haven't been there in nearly two years._"_

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, I kinda got hurt right after my mom died and I had to go away." I told her trying to keep the full info on the minimum.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your mom. Mine died when I was 16."

"I was 21. But I've been in New Mexico since then and I've decided it's time to go back."

"You got any other family there?" she asked crossing her legs and leaning back to get comfortable.

"Yeah. Three older brothers. Hate to say it but I kinda missed them." I chuckled at the thought of me telling Bobby that I missed him. 'What a way to get a fairy comment.'

"Three, wow! Your mother must have had a rough time. What about a little love interest? Sounds like you left abruptly. Did you leave behind a girl?" she asked and smiled when I turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah. I did. I didn't want to leave her. Honestly, I had no other choice. We were together for about three years when I had to leave. We went to middle and high school together. She was my best friend. Still is."

"Well, I hope everything works out between you two. But let me tell you...She's lucky to have a guy like you. Hopefully, she'll be smart enough to realize what she has before someone else gets you."

"Oh I don't think anyone else will get me. Whether she takes me back or not. She's...She's my world. My reason for being. As long as I'm alive I'll always love her. She's a part of me. That'll never die until I do."

"Wow! Now what's this girl's name? I've got to ask her what she did to trap you!"

"Jessica. Jessica Miller." I replied as she got up to check on another passenger.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with the worst crying headache in the world. You'd think I'd be used to these by now but they catch you off guard sometimes. I rolled over and reached for my water bottle and my Advil. I laid there a good 15 minutes waiting for the pill to kick in. Not realizing I started to think about Jack and how he asked me to prom.

_Flashback_

"_Jess!" my mom called from the kitchen._

"_What?!" I yelled getting out from the shower and wrapping the towel around my body. _

"_Hurry and get dressed we gotta run a few errands." she said through the door._

"_We? Since when did I become Dad?" I asked opening the door to look at her._

"_You didn't. But I want you to go with me. You'll have to do errands one day, dear. Might as well get used to it now. So shooo! Hurry up, get dressed!" she said pushing me into my room and hutting the door._

"_Mom! Have I told you lately how much I despise you?" I asked through the door knowing she was still standing outside._

"_Only every day since you could talk. Now stop talking and get dressed." she said as I heard her walk back downstairs._

"_I'm 17! I have plenty of time to get used to running errands. Why do I gotta start now? I don't get her sometimes." I mumbled as I looked through my closet to try to find a decent outfit. I finally settled on a dark wash jean skirt and a pink and white girl's polo shirt. I slid on my flip flops and put my hair into a messy loose bun. Threw on some loose powder and some mascara and BOOM! _

"_Damn I look good." I smiled and walked out my room. "Mom! I'm ready!"_

_And then we were off. And what a boring day it was. First we paid the light bill after my mom taught me how to write a check...Yay! Then off to Sprint to talk to someone about my mother's phone that wasn't ringing right. That was a waste of 45 minutes because she forgot to turn the volume up on the phone. She made such a big deal. I started to wonder why she brought me here. Then she took me for lunch._

"_So why are you dragging me around town and taking you time doing it?" I asked as I ate my salad._

"_Wow! Just like your father. Go straight to the point. But honey, really, I want you to see what the life of an adult is." she said pouring more ranch onto her salad._

"_Mom...you're gonna drown the lettuce!" I spat and took the ranch and all other dressings away form her. "And this is pointless. I'm 17, I have plenty of time for you to teach me how to be an adult."_

"_This is not pointless. Now gimme my ranch back."she said holding out her hand._

"_No, you've had enough. See I'm being and adult. I told you when enough I enough. Now what's going on? You don't want to teach me how to be an adult. You don't want me to grow up. It took you two months of us crying and a good yelling from dad for you to teach me how to drive. So what's going on?"_

"_Nothing! I just wanna spend time with my baby." she said and instantly covered her mouth._

"_See?! Now what's going on? Why did you have to keep me away from the house."_

"_No reason. Now let's go. Momma needs a new pair of shoes!" she exclaimed getting out of her chair._

"_Mom, we're not gambling! You say that at casinos, not salad cafe's." I told her getting up and following her to the car._

_After another agonizing two hours of her taking her jolly good time looking for the 'prefect pair of flip flops' as my mother said, we were finally home. _

"_Well, mother I would say thank you for a great day, lets do this mother daughter thing again but if its anything like today...NEVER AGAIN!" I told her walking up to the front door and stopped. The smile on her face kinda scared me and what she next was ever scarier._

"_Don't worry honey. We'll have this again and it will be better. I love you but you'll always be my little girl." she smiled and hugged me._

"_Mom..." she cut me off and told me to go on in._

_When I did I gasped at what I saw. The house was lit by candles and there were rose petals leading to the den. My mom stayed outside while I followed the trail. When it stopped I was face to face with none other than Jack Mercer on a stool, guitar in hand. I tried to talk but I was too shocked and I wanted to cry but I didn't want to in front of him._

"_Hey Jess. You don't have to say anything. Well at least not now." he said in a shaky voice letting me know he was just as nervous as me. "Ummm I wrote this for you." _

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

_His voice sent shivers down my spine. As did every word he said wondering if it was true.__**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

_Tear threatened me more and one fell down. I was hoping he didn't see but that gorgeous smile that spread across his face let me know it was ok._

_  
__**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you**_

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

_He finished the song and put his guitar down. He stood up and walked over to me, his hands taking mine._

"_Jessica Miller, will you go to prom with me?" he asked in a confident voice smiling down at me. All I could do was look into those eyes. Never would I have thought that Jack would like me or even want to go to prom with me. _

"_Remember when I said you didn't have to say anything yet...well the yet is up." he asked. His voice sounding like he was losing confidence._

"_Oh god...YES!" I squealed and jumped into him arms. _

"_You had me worried for a second."_

"_Never Jack, never be worried." I smiled up at him before he swung me around in circles._

When I woke from my daydream it was already noon and my headache had gone away. I pulled myself outta bed and walked over the my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. It might be freezing but I need a run. I got dressed and went down stairs.

"Hey! Where you going?" I heard Angel call after me.

"Oh I'm gonna go for a quick run. Get some things of my mind."

"Yeah Bobby told me you had a rough night. Come here." he said pulling my arm and wrapping his around me. I let out a big sigh and tried not to cry.

"Thanks, Ang. I'll be back shortly."

_**Jack's POV**_

We had stopped to fuel up and I got up and walked for a bit but mostly I stayed close tot he plane. Knowing my luck, I'd miss the call to get back on and miss the plane. Now we were about 5 minutes from landing. A sudden spread of nausea rushed over me.

"God, why am I nervous?" I asked myself a little too loudly.

"'Cause you're home again." Becky laughed.

"Yeah I am." I told her. The plane landed and I was the last one out. Becky stopped me before I left.

"Welcome back home, Jack." she said and hugged me. Then handed me a single rose. But it wasn't real, it was carved out of wood.

"Maybe it might help you with Jessica." she smiled and hugged me goodbye. I walked off and was immediately greeted with a face I thought I'd never see again.

"Green." I said as he approached me.

"Jackie boy. Glad to be home." I nodded. "Good now we're gonna go to the station and call your brothers first. We'll talk to them and then let you see 'em. Then and only then will we talk about how to break this to Jekka. She's gonna take it harder so we'll stick with Bobby and them first. You ready for this, Jack." he asked looking at me concerned.

"Green...I've waited two years to see my brothers and Jessica. Even if it all goes downhill...As long as I can see her face one last time, I'll be fine." he nodded and we drove to the station both wondering how this was gonna turn out.

_Song: Confidence by Teddy Gieger_


	4. A Broken Heart

_**Jessica's POV**_

A short run turned into an hour and me jogging into the city for lunch. After calling Angel who had began to think I literally ran away, I decided to call my mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"_Oh, Jess, darling. I was just about to call you. How is the weather?" _

My parents moved to Florida two months after my graduation and retired. Ever since then she calls and asks about the weather, to sound more retired.

"It's good, ma. Cold but good."

"_Well, that's nice. It's nice down here. Your father is working in the yard, in shorts. How funny is that, the weather?" she chuckled._

"Yeah, ma, real funny. Listen I just wanted to call you and say hello and happy early Thanksgiving. You and pop are still coming up for Christmas right?" Since Jack and Ma died, they only came for Christmas. Pop doesn't think Mom can handle dealing with the reality of Ma and Jack being gone.

"_Yes, or course we are. Well, I'll let you go. Give them crazy boys and Sofi a kiss for me." _

After I hung up with Mom it was nearly three so I decided it was time to run back. About half way back home I heard a voice call to me from the road. I turned to see Sofi pulling to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a truly confused face. I tried not to laugh at her idiocy.

"Ummm running? Where are you going?" I asked as I jumped into Bobby's car. "And how did you get Bobby's car off of him?"

"Told him I was gonna take you out. We're gonna see a movie." she said pulling back onto the road. When we got home I showered and got dressed to go see some old horror movie that was playing at the old theater. It wasn't too cold considering we had the freeze threat last night, so I opted for a pair of capris and a long sleeved shirt. By the time we left it was nearly 6 so we hurried and left to catch our 7pm showing.

--

_**Jacks POV**_

Th ride to the station was almost eery as I passed through Detroit. We sat in silence most of the way. I guess he thought I was angry with him.

"You can talk, Green. I'm still Jack." I told him turning the radio down. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his head, looking very torn.

"You know..I had nothing to do with this. Jack, I would never take you away from Jessica. Or your family. I tried to find another way but...The Feds wouldn't have it. They pulled rank and...I'm so sorry this happened. Jess has been a wreck since you left. She's gotten better but...I've never seen someone so broken." he said all at once, guilt dripping from every word he said.

"I know, Green. They told me why they had to do it. I didn't like it but I know you tried. I hate that I had to be the guinea pig." I said remembering the words the FBI agent told me.

"Well, they already though you were dead. You were a perfect target. Family and the people who killed you thought you were dead, so why not go ahead and take him away. Put his ghost self to work. But it's over now. You're home, they let you go as promised." he said pulling into the precinct. We got in and quickly walked to the back and waited.

"Are you afraid that someone will see me? Like Sweet or his goons?" I asked as we walked through.

"No, Jack. Sweet is ancient history, thanks to the Mercer Bros. Don't worry, no one will come after you will a grudge." he said opening the door to his office. "Well, I'm gonna call Bobby and them and tell them to come up here. You just relax."

As he went to the next room to talk to Bobby I sat in his office and started looking around. He had lots of pictures. One particular caught my eye. It was Jessica. It looked new. God, she changed, well not too much. All of a sudden the nerves kicked in again as Green walked back in and said they were on there way.

"Alright let's do this." I said and sat back and waited.

_**Bobby's POV**_

I sat in the kitchen after Jess and Sofi left, just thinking. Jess had once again cried herself into oblivion last night. So today after she went for ger run Sofi asked if she could use the car to take her out. Any other day and I would have said hell no, but I knew Jess needed it and Sofi _sometimes_ has good intentions. A little after 8pm I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who would be calling this late.

"Hey, Bobby?" the voice asked.

"Green? Man, what now? Wait! Is Jess and Sofi, ok" I asked starting to get worried.

"Since when do you car about Sofi?" he asked laughing.

"I don't but she has my car." I replied laughing as well.

"They are fine, I guess. Listen Bobby..." I heard him pause and sigh. "I need you, Jerry and Ang down here ASAP. We got some things to talk over."

"What things?"

Just..." he started to say.

"No! What things Green?" I asked getting pissed off wondering what the hell was going on.

"Bobby! It's about Jack. Get your asses down here now!" with that he hung up and I called Jerry to come pick me and Ang up and we drove the station not knowing what we were going to be in for. When we arrived and walked back to Green's interrogation room, every stop and stared.

"Man, what is going on? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone?" Jerry said wrapping his arms around his himself.

"I know right. Hey! I got something on my face or what?" Ang yelled to the on lookers.

"Angel! Shut up." yelled Green from the room. "Come in and sit down. We gotta talk."

We were all seated and Green looked pale. Well, as pale as he can get. None of us knew what to expect. And when Green said to say nothing until he got done explaining, we were even more confused.

"When Jack died...Okay let's not start there. Sometimes the Feds take people away, turn them into ghost, to help them spy and do work. In Albuquerque there was this group of guys who were plotting to leave a big mark on New York. Yes a long ways from home but they would gotten caught in NY. Anyways, 2 years ago the Feds decided to take someone to look after the gang. Over these two years this informant had to live a completely different life. New name, new town, new family, new friends, new life. His old family and friends...well they thought he was dead. This informant has recently finished what he was set to do. I can't tell you what exactly but he done. And now as promised he can go home." We all sat there trying to take it his words.

"Okay...so you're telling me that you called us at 8 at night to tell us some guy gets to go back home." I asked starting to get angry.

"Bobby..." Green tried to start.

"No! I thought something had happened to Jess or...Yes, even Sofi! And you give us a lesson on how fucked up the Feds are?" I spat jumping from my seat. "You this was about Jack? It's been two years...Jack is dead, Green, dead!"

"No he's not." Green told us. We sat back down, not knowing what to say.

"What the hell are you talking about? I watched my brother die in Jessica's arms almost two years ago today. What kinda sick joke is this?" Jerry asked not knowing whether to be angry or upset at the thought of him dying again.

"It's not. Jack was the informant." Green said warily. "His hear stopped beating but at the hospital, the shocked him and he came back. Hit stopped some more but the Feds were hoping that he would be okay. He was. They minute he could be moved, they did. They told him what happened and he was not happy. I tried to stop them but they pulled rank!"

"You are one sick son a..." I yelled as my boiling point was reached. This was a sick joke and he was gonna die tonight. I was just about to jump across the table when the door swung open. And what we saw shook us from the inside out. Thee in the doorway stood none other than our little brother that died two years ago, Jack Mercer.

_**Jack's POV**_

"No! Bobby! Wait! He's telling the truth. He had nothing to do with this." I yelled as I ran through the door to stop Bobby from killing Green right there. My three brothers just stared at me. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in but it's true." Still nothing. "Guys, I didn't want this. I was already in NM when I woke up." Still nothing but as Bobby walked toward me I couldn't tell if he was gonna hit me or well hit me. Then he did something o never thought I'd see Bobby Mercer do. The Michigan Maule himself threw his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back and then pulled away as I saw tears come to his eyes. Jerry and Angel were next.

"I...You...Jack..." Jerry tried to say something.

"I know, Jer. If I could stop it I could have. I wanted nothing more to than to be with you guys and...Jessica." I told them as a look of complete joy spread across their faces. "What?"

"Jess and Sofi are out. She's gonna flip." Angel said then the faces quickly turned down again.

"Yeah, dude how are we gonna tell her this?" Jerry asked to the room.

"I dunno but we have to tell her soon." Bobby said as he once again hugged me. "God, Fairy!"

"Oh no Bobby! I basically just returned from the dead and you're gonna 'Fairy' me?" I exclaimed as the room filled with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh. I missed this. We talked for a few more minutes and let the reality that I was still alive sink in and we walked out to the car.

"Man, I can't believe this. Now how an I gonna explain to my girls that Uncle Jack is back? They're gonna think that Ma could come back too." Jerry asked form the back seat next to me.

"I dunno. Tell them he had to go for work and he's back now. For good." With the last two words Bobby and Ang both looked back at me.

"So ummm...how's Jessica?" I finally decided to ask. They were all quiet for aa few minutes until Bobby started to talk.

"Jekka's...ok. She had a rough night last night. Over you. Cried herself asleep again. She's with Sofi now, thank god. Jack...The day after you died, she woke up and thought it was a dream. She came down stairs and stood in the doorway. A look of complete horror on her face. Before she collapsed she said it wasn't a dream, was it? We said no and she fell. Took her to the ER because she was having pain in her chest. The doctor took a picture of her heart and asked if she had been under any stress lately. We told him about you dying and he showed us a picture of her heart. Going right down the middle was a jagged thick line. A line of stress he called it." he paused and looked at me. "Do you know what he diagnosed her with, Jack?" I shook my head no. "A broken heart." With that he turned around and we talked about my time in NM, well as much as I could tell. We all kinda relished the surreal moment of being a family again. But the hard part was next.

_**Jessica's POV**_

"Sofi? Tell me again, why we went to see that horrible movie?" I joked as we were driving home.

"I don't know. But it was terrible. I think I'm gonna loose my dinner." We laughed all the way home and saw that Jerry was there. I found that kind of weird being that it was close to 9 at night. When we walked in the house Bobby, Jerry and Angel were sitting at the table, looking very, well I don't know. Angel asked Sofi if she could go to her mom's house for the night, we needed to have a family talk. She left and we sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes before speaking.

"Jessica...We have something to tell you. But we're not too sure how to tell you." Bobby started.

"We just found out too and it was a shock. But we need you to be calm and not to anything drastic." Jerry reasoned as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"My god, guys. What happened? Looks like you saw a ghost." I joked trying to lighten the mood. But that only made it worse.

"We did." they said at the same time. At that moment I could feel someone behind me. When I turned to see who was there...It was the last person I ever though I would see but the number one I've waited two years to see. Tears filled me eyes and blurred my vision as I tried to focus. I finally found my voice.

"Jack..." I whispered.


	5. So Far Away

_**Jessica's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_I barely remember that day. The doctors said it was shock. The only thing I do remember is what I wish I could forget. I remember the doorbell, then Jack screaming and running...Then the shot. I saw Jack fall to the ground as more hit him. I remember me screaming and crying and Angel holding me down. I remember hearing Jack scream for Bobby and then Jerry's car hitting a guy. I remember Sofi calling 911 and I remember...I remember Jack laying in my arms. Bleeding...God I didn't think someone could bleed so much. I remember him taking my hand and crying. I remember Bobby telling him to stay strong, even called him a fairy. The thing I remember most is the look in his eyes...the look in his eyes as he told me one last time that he loved me, then he was gone. I held him in my arms for what seemed like forever. I hugged him and kissed him and yelled at him to wake up and not to leave me. I just wanted him to hold on, like I held onto him. And I remember when it hit me...He was gone. My heart, my soul, my life...My Jack, was gone._

"Jack..." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Was he really there? Was I seeing things? God, this must be a dream! Haven't you put me through enough. But now you put him in front of me and make it feel so real...

"Jekka." he said softly. His voice making my cry more. Oh, god his voice. The deep, husky voice I dreamt of, sounded so clear.

"I...I just...Jack?" I said as slid down the wall I was no leaning against. I kept closing and reopening my eyes to see if he would disappear.

"Jess...I know it's a lot to take in. If you'd let me explain." he said slowly walking toward me and kneeling down in front of me. I couldn't say anything. If he was here, who care about what happened. He's here. Or is he? I looked up into his eyes and slowly reached my hand out. I had to touch him. To feel him under my skin. To see if he was real. As my fingers brushed the side of his face and I felt that he was there, I threw myself into his arms.

"Jack! Jack..Oh god!" I sobbed into his chest and he sat down and rocked me in his arms trying to soothe me. The feeling came over em quick. The feeling of comfort as he tried to calm me down, the feeling of a dream that was too real and the feeling of complete and total love as I was in his arms again. Then he sang to me.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,you know, you know  
**_

He slowly picked me up to me feet and held me to his chest and we started to sway to his melody.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

The only thing falling from my eyes now were silent tears. I wrapped my arms around him tight, afraid his would disappear if I didn't hold on.__I lifted my head up to look at him. He paused for a brief second and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Making me smile and causing a chain reaction, because he smiled too.  
_**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe itHold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

We danced for a few more minutes just enjoying the feeling of being together again.

"Jack?" I softly said looking up at him.

"Yes."

"I love you, Jack Mercer." I said letting more tears fall. He smiled and let a few of his own stray.

"I love you too, Jessica."

With that said he bent down and gave me what I waited two years for, what we both waited two years for. He softly laid a small kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. More and more tears falling the longer we kissed.

_**Jack's POV**_

My heart almost stopped when I saw her. She hadn't changed. She was still tiny and beautiful in every sense of the word. She cried as I held her. She held on tight, as did I. Both afraid to let go. By now I was beginning to think it was a dream. It was too goo to be true. I sang to her and kissed those lips. A few moments later she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her upstairs to my old room, which happened to be hers, and laid her down. I called Sofi to change her into her night clothes. When I got dressed I went and crawled in bed next to her.

It seemed like a few minutes but it was actually a few hours later, I was awoken. I opened my eyes and found Jess staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and brushed a loose hair of her face.

"Nothing." she softly replied.

"Can't sleep?" she just shook her head.

"Ok...why aren't you sleeping then?" I asked kind of amused by her reactions.

"Don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Jek, you need your sleep?" she shook her head fervently. She was so cute and innocent as times like this.

"No. I'm afraid."

"Of what, Jess?"

"Of waking up and you not being here. Of this being one big, mean joke aiming to kill me even more inside." she said letting more tears fall.

"Jessica. I swear to you. I'm here. I will always be here. I'll even make you my famous pancakes in the morning." This got me a smile and with a nod of her head, she was asleep again. I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her close. This was the best nights rest in two years. I was home. God, I was home, with Jessica.

_**Jessica's POV**_

For the second day in a row, I woke up with yet another crying headache. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Last night! I looked around the room and nothing had changed. Jack was not there. Was it a dream? I was so real. I started to panic and got up to get my robe. I wrapped it and my arms tightly around myself and started downstairs slowly. As I got to the bottom step I heard people moving in the kitchen. I started to slowly turn into the kitchen and saw Bobby, Sofi, Angel and Jerry at the table. I killed me. It was a dream. Then a voice from deeper in the kitchen caused me to look around. It was real...Jack was cooking pancakes. Tears flooded my eyes again as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's ok. I'm here." he whispered in y ear as he hugged me back.

"I though it was a dream." I said pulling back to look at him. For the first time seeing him clearly. He hadn't changed. He still had the messy hair, still had the same eyes that I fell in love with, oh wait. That smile. That smirk was what I fell for.

"I know. Trust me, I thought it was too...Until I saw you next me." he smirked at me. Then leaned down to kiss me again. It was soft but had everything in it. I kissed him back as he pulled me closer and ran his tongue across me bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around him and granted him entry. The sensation I felt when his tongue touched mine was undescribable. I kiss deepened even more as he backed me up to the counter. I ran my fingers through his hair and I knew he was about to start trailing kisses when a voice stopped him.

"Ahem! The counter is for food, not well...fucking!" Bobby said trying to act snide but the smile and happiness on his face gave him away. We pulled away. Neither one blushing though. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. WE were in love and had been apart for far too long.

"So how 'bout them pancakes!" I exclaimed clapping my hands and smiling the first true smile in nearly two years. He was back. My heart, my soul, my life...My Jack, was back.

_**Bobby's POV**_

That day was surreal. From Jack and Jessica's impromptu make-out session in the kitchen to all of us sitting down to dinner. The day seemed long but went too fast. We all sat around that day talking, laughing, and crying. We told Jack what he had missed and what was new. He told us a little more about New Mexico and what he did. And well...We tried to figure out ways to break the news to Amelia and Daniella that Uncle Jack never died, he was back and that no, Grandma Evie wasn't coming back without breaking their hearts.

"So...Uncle Jack went away for work?" Amelia asked looking thoroughly confused. We had been talking to them for nearly 45 minutes and they still kept asking question. _'Reminder! Never have kids.' _I thought to myself.

"Yes."

"Ok..." Daniella said.

"Anymore questions?" Jerry asked getting thoroughly annoyed himself. I mentally begged them to say no.

"Ummm...I guess not." They both said.

"Girls, the only thing that matters is Jack is back and he's not leaving again. He missed us like we missed him. Ok?" Jessica told them. She's good with kids because the girls nodded and attacked Jack for the tenth time that day. I had my family back. My little brother was here. Jessica was beyond happy and for the first time in my life I thanked God for not punishing her anymore.

_**Jessica's POV**_

The day was great. Even the very long talk with the girls. I found myself looking at Jack and even touching him throughout that day just to make sure. I was beyond cloud nine. I couldn't believe I had him back. Maybe I did do a good deed but He wanted...I don't know what he was trying to pull. I don't care. As long as I have him back, I'm good.

"Hey? You okay?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled at him as he sat down next to me.

"You just looked dazed for a minute." He paused for a moment looking at his hands. "Jessica?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Are...are we okay? I mean it's been two years. I'm not saying I don't love you...But if you've moved on...I'll understand." he said all at once not even looking at me.

"Jack, look at me." I said cupping his chin in my hands. "I...Love...You." I told him between kisses. "I moved on. But I never stopped loving you. Part of me felt like you were alive and I could never be with anyone else until that feeling went away."

"Good. Because I want you. I need you, Jess."

"Jack? Play something for me." He grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed.

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,Another sun soaked season fades away**_

**You have stolen my heart**

**Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight**

**You have stolen my heart**

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well**

**You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart**

**I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel**

**You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart**

Songs: So Far Away by Nickleback and Stolen by Dashboard Confessional


	6. Boom!

_**Jessica's POV**_

They days went by fast and the weeks even more so. Thanksgiving had gone by in the blink of an eye. My parents wanted to come up after I told them about Jack but I told them to wait until Christmas. They complained but agreed. My mom even trapped Jack on the phone for three hours! Three hours...You don't even wanna see our phone bill for that month. Jack of course was the talk of the town. Granted no one would say anything or for that matter ask what happened but we knew they talked. Jack had spent equal time with all of us. But everything was getting back to normal. But...with all the commotion, I had neglected to do Christmas shopping and well Christmas was close. Like 8 days close!

"My God, Jack! I'm not gonna get anything done." I whined as I flipped through my clothes in the closet. We were all going shopping today. The presents were to be bought today, no exceptions. We would go off alone of in pairs and then trade to get each others gifts. No peeking or asking was allowed either! I had strict rules.

"Jessica, calm down." Jack said sitting on the bed with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Jack!" I squealed and turned around. "You're not dressed. You're still in your pajama's. Get up, get dressed." I told him pulling him off the bed but failed miserably when he pulled back and yanked me on top of him.

"Jack" I said in a warning tone. He just smirked and kissed me. I got more comfortable on him and kissed back. I still wasn't refusing kisses even if I was mad. I went too long without them to refuse them over a petty fight. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. Suddenly he rolled us over and started snaking his hands up my shirt. A chill went up my spine and I fought the nerves off. He had been home almost a month now but we still hadn't...well done anything, yet. Sex, making love...fucking. It was...We both wanted it but we wanted to get back to us and then make it special. And we have been way to busy. Calling other family and friends, Jerry's girls had like a billion recitals, it was chaos...But we loved it.

"Jack...We really need to get dressed." I said tying my best not to moan as he nipped at my neck and ear. He pulled back slightly and smirked at me.

"Well, to get dressed...You need to get undressed. So...I think we can add another step in there between taking and then putting clothes back on." Then returned to my neck and damn. I couldn't hold it in. I moaned as he made his way to my collarbone and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. I traced his fingers over the top of my chest and down to my bra. He laid tiny butterfly kisses along the edge and as I reached to pull of his shirt. I slid my hands down his chest and around his back, taking in the feel of him under my skin. And just as his hands made its way into my pajama bottoms, there was a knock at the door.

"People, come on! I haven't had sex in nearly two years! Are you trying to sabotage me?" Jack yelled stomping to the door and swinging it open. What he saw shocked him and made him turn bright red. There at the door was none other than his two little nieces, looking just as red.

"Ummm...We're just gonna go now. But we're ready we you are." Daniella said as they ran off.

I tried to holding my laughter but when he closed the door, I exploded! Jack just stared at me and preceded to get dressed. Finally, about a half and hour later, we were on our way.

"So Jack...heard you though your lovely nieces were sabotaging you sex life." Angel said trying not to laugh out loud.

"Shut it!" Was all he said.

_**Jack's POV**_

The mall was packed. It was like a week before Christmas and everyone was running around like chicken's with their heads cut off. When we got there we all split into pairs. Me and Jessica, Angel and Sofi, Jerry and Bobby, and Camille and the girls. We would shop for everyone else and when it came time to buy for our partner, we would trade. I loved how Jess did Christmas. She made it easy and organized. We were in the toy shop when she brought it up.

"So... do you think you've changed much?" she asked looking for a toy for Amelia.

"I dunno. Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. I mean we're older now. I think we would have changed our views on some things whether we were together or not."

"Well, ask me...something."

"Do you still...want to get married? Like not to me, well that would be great but, ya know married in general?" she asked turning a slight shade of pink. I took a breath and sighed.

"No. I do not want to get married in general." I replied and looked over at her. I could see she held her face up but her eyes fell. "But I do wanna get married to you." I finished taking her hands in mine and smiling as she blushed more.

"Okay." she said smiling. "What about...kids? Do you still want them?"

"Yes. I still want what I wanted before, as long as it's with you. I'd do it now if I could. But if it were with anyone else, I'd wait."

"You wouldn't wait being with me?" she asked not knowing whether she should be offended or happy.

"No, we've been together for a while. Even without the 2 year separation. I think we'd be ready. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." she asked as we paid and left to trade off.

_**Jessica's POV**_

After nearly six hours at the mall, we were finally home. Everyone had gotten presents for everyone. Just thinking that made me realize how much money the stores made at this time. I mean come on, there are 7 adults in our immediate family. If we each spent at least 30 on each person including the two kids, each adult would have spent at least 240. Times that by seven and you got me, Bobby, Jerry, Jack, Angel, Sofi and Camille spending a total of 1680, just on each other and the kids. Plus! I had to get my parents gifts, Sofi got her family gifts. That is a lot of money for one household! Anyways, we got back and each went our own ways to wrap the gifts.

"I'm glad we split Christmas Day between our house and Jer's." I said as we wrapped the gifts.

"Yeah, me too. So, why did you ask me that earlier?" Jack asked. I was hoping he wouldn't. I sighed and moved the half wrapped present from in front of me and crawled into Jack's lap.

"Honestly, because it's been two years. Before you had to go we had all these plans. WE knew we wanted to get married and have kids. And since you've been back I was just wondering if we still wanted that, if we still we're gonna have that."

"Is that what you want? To have a life with me, children with me?" He asked rubbing my back. I nodded. "Good. Because that's what I want. Now...what did you get me?" he asked smiling. I slapped his arm and went back to my wrapping.

"Boom!" I exclaimed as I finished my last present. "That's how it's done."

"Boom?" Jack asked confused.

"Boom."

"When did you start using Boom?" he asked raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno...It just BOOM..." I clapped my hands. "Came outta nowhere."

"Boom.." he said shaking his head.

"Yes, boom! Now how about we go make a list for Christmas Dinner." I said as I walked toward the bedroom door. "BOYS and Sofi!" I yelled as I walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

When we all were seated around the table, minus Jerry and his family, they were on speaker phone, we discussed what the final plans were for Christmas. When we were done I laid them out one last time to see if there were any objections.

"Okay, December 21st: My mom and dad will get here. Plane lands at 9:15am and Jack will pick them up, be sure to wear protective gear as my mom will likely attack you." Jack just smiled. He loved my mom. "We'll have a tin dinner that night. The 22nd is Dani's dance recital and we'll go to that. The 23rd is skating day. And hockey day. We'll have dinner at Jerry's house that night. The 24th we will have breakfast at IHOP, like every other year. We'll go to Amelia's recital and then come back here to open one present each. Then have dinner and sleep here. Christmas morning, we will start here and then head over to Jerry's. Have dinner there and read stories and play more hockey!" The round of applause made it clear that it was set. The best Christmas in years was in less than a week.

_**Jack's POV**_

Everyone was counting down the days. Everyone was excited but I think I had them all beat. It was my first real Christmas since I had left. Luckily today was the day I had to pick up her mom and dad. Jessica wanted to do it to save me from the attack that I knew was going to come from her mom. But I really did love her parents and I was just as happy to them as they were to see me. At first they didn't like me. Her dad despised me. And we were only friends. I remember him and Jess fighting one day, oh it was bad.

_**Flashback**_

"_DADDY!! You can't do that!" Jessica screamed at her father. For a pint sized 15 year old, she sure had a set of lungs._

"_The HELL I can't! I am YOUR father. That boy is trash! Look at him." He yelled back, pointing at me. I didn't say a word. I think I was too afraid to talk._

"_I am! I don't see a damn thing wrong with him!"_

"_Don't you talk like that young lady!"_

"_Why? What's your problem? It's not like we're dating. He's my friend! A FRIEND! You gonna ban me from seeing Holly and Bridget too?" she spat crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _

'_Whoa, buddy! She's pissed. Cute, though.' I thought to myself._

"_They are not trash..." he started again._

"_Oh my...ARGH! He's not trash. Why do you think that?"_

"_Look at him..." she cut him off again._

"_We went through this, Father! I am! I don't see nothing trashy about him."_

"_Jessica Nichole Miller, I am your father, what I say goes. And I say...YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THAT BOY! UNDERSTAND?" _

"_NO! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, YOU'RE AN ASS!" she yelled just as loud, causing the neighbors to look our way. I smiled and waved as they shook their heads._

"_Young lady.."_

"_Don't young lady me, Donald! I am 15. Yes, I'm young and that's the whole point. I'm young, I need friends. I'm gonna have crisis moments and I'll need friends there. Are you really gonna deny me what every teenager needs? What every teenager deserves while going through such a tough time?" she asked him getting as close to his face as she could reach, which was about up to his chest. He just stared at her and the looked at me and walked away. She turned and smiled at me. _

"_Wow!" I said._

"_Yeah, wow!"_

He got used to me over time. We actually had a few things in common. He eventually apologized and told me he was scared of her growing up. I told him I understood and that all I ever wanted to do was take care of her and keep her safe. I only had to wait a few minutes at the airport until I heard a shrill scream from behind me.

"JACKIE!" I saw Jessica's mom scream and run toward me. Don right behind her trying not to laugh. She ran up to me and I picked her in a hug. She, like Jessica, wasn't very big at all.

"Mary! It's so good to see you. Sorry Jek made you wait until now." I said letting her go.

"Oh we understand. You needed time to get used to being back home." her dad said coming up and enveloping me in a manly hug.

"Thanks, Don. So, of course, Jek has everything planned out and organized. Not a lot to do but mainly watching Amelia and Daniella's recitals." I told them as we walked to the truck.

"Oh my gosh. I miss the girls. I bet they are so big." Mary said getting into the back seat.

"Yeah, I was happy that they remembered me." I joked as we pulled away.

"Oh Jackie! No one can forget you, honey." she said as she patted my shoulder. We talked the rest of the way about my time gone and about there time in Florida. We got home and it was a festival of hugs and I missed you's. I sat back and watched as Jess mingled with everyone. Entranced with the way she moved. I was so happy to have her.

_**Jessica's POV**_

After my parent's got there, the days flew by. The girls were amazing in the recitals. I made sure the boys didn't get too rough playing hockey. I didn't want any bloodshed or black eyes on Christmas. It was about nine when everyone finally left on Christmas. Everyone was pleased with what they got. But me and Jack decided not to trade presents until later that night. I had gotten him a new guitar and amp. Thing cost me a fortune but his old one was getting down to its last song. He thanked me a billion times and then he gave me mine.

"Okay. So I hope you like." he said handing my a little present.

"Jack, honestly. Having you here, is enough for the rest of my life. But thank you anyways." I said as I opened the box. I gasped at what I saw. It was my grandmother's charm bracelet. But it had new and old charms. Jack had added the letter J and a guitar charm. I loved this bracelet. It had been passed down for generations but had gotten messed up when my mom had a car accident. Jack had taken it to the jewelers and fixed it and cleaned it. It looked almost new.

"Jack. It's beautiful." I smiled though the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Your welcome. Your mom mailed it to me a few weeks ago. I told the guy to fix it and make it look new but not to change much. I know how much it means to you." he said grabbing it and putting it on my wrist. I jingled it a bit and laughed.

"Ok well I have one more present for you. And I'm gonna use my new present to give it to you." he smiled and grabbed his new guitar and started playing.

**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I leaned over and kissed him and told him to wait just a sec. I went to the bathroom and changed into another little present that Sofi has gotten me for tonight. Let's just say Victoria's Secret is a nice one. I pulled my robe around me and walked back to Jack. I walked in a closed the door and he just stared at me. Then he smirked and walked over to me. He pulled the tie that held my robe together and it fell. He stared and pushed it the rest of the way open. He tilted his head and looked at me. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. And boy, was it a kiss. As much as we wanted to make love and make it special. There was no denying the pure lust that was burning between us. He pulled me closer and then lifted me up to walk to the bed. He gently laid me down after he took my robe off and crawled o top of me. Soon we were nothing but a tangle of arms, legs and hot kisses. I hastily shred him of his shirt and pants as he mentally took in my appearance.

"As much as I like this...It's got to go." The way he said sent shivers all over me. His naturally deep voice had become deeper and huskier with the way he was feeling. He pulled my top off and preceded to trial kisses over my chest. While sneaking his hand down to pull of my underwear.

"If someone knocks on that door...I will knock on them." he said as he was finally to slip his hand to the place he had tried numerous times before. I gasped as one finger entered me and he kissed his way down. Making sure to pay attention to the spot under my belly button.

"Jack...please..." I moaned grabbing at his hair.

"What? Talk to me Jekka." he said placing kisses on my tummy, his fingers still at work. In stead of talking I pulled his hands up and made him hover over me. He just smirked and kissed me. He positioned himself on me and slowly entered me. I moaned out loud as he started slowly but soon sped up. His hands gripped my hips to keep them in place as he moved within me. Pure ecstacy was all I saw in his eyes and he let a grunt or two slip out. We moved together for what seemed like hours until I could feel the familiar feeling in my stomach. I moaned louder as he quickened his pace even more. To keep from crying out his name when I came, I bit my lip, making it bleed a little. He fell on top of me and rested to catch his breath. Then he rolled off but once again engulfed me with his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Jessica." he said as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." That wasn't the end of our night. We ended up making love like we wanted to a couple hours later. Nothing could ruin that moment. For once, everything was going right.

_**Nobody' POV**_

But how wrong Jessica was. Unbeknownst to the Mercer clan, there was an uninvited visitor right outside in an unmarked car.

"She thinks she can blow me off and get away with it. She's mine, not his. He left! I was here. He doesn't deserve her. I just gotta show her that. I'll get her back, just wait and see."

Song: Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	7. Hands Down

_**Jessica's POV**_

Christmas had come and gone and New Year's was a few days away. We were having a big party at the house. A bunch of old friends and Jack's band were coming to hang out and celebrate. My parents had, of course, gone back to Florida but told us they would be making more trips up here. When it's just me they come twice a year but now that Jack's here they want to visit more. I think they love him more than me!

"So what do you want to get for the party?" I asked as we all, once again, gathered around the table to discuss the plan. "We're gonna grill hamburgers and hotdogs. Chips and dip. Camille will make a couple racks of ribs. Lots of soda and well alcohol, extra Jack D." I said as I winked at Jack who just smiled.

"Sounds great to me. Whatever else we need we can pick up on the way. It's New Year's it's not supposed to be well-planned." Bobby said getting him a beer.

Later that day, I was at the house by myself. Angel and Sofi had gone to the movies, Bobby got called in to work and Jack had to go to the store. I decided to jump in the shower. I was so tired and concentrated on the hot water on my aching body that I didn't even notice the door open or even when the shower curtain was pulled open. I wasn't aware anyone was there until two hands grabbed me fro behind. I screamed bloody murder and turned around to see Jack Mercer laughing his cute little ass off.

"JACK!" I screamed again and hit his chest. Trying not to look down because I knew the anger would be replaced by something else. And for crying out loud I wanted to be mad! Jack stopped laughing and turned serious really quick. He stepped forward knowing I couldn't go to far.

"Jack! No, you scared me. Get out!" I told him pointing my finger out the shower. But I was slowly losing focus as I watched the water drip down his skin. "Now." I tried to sound demanding but it came out more as a whimper. Jack smiled and leaned down and kissed me. As if his lips could get any better the water made them slick and I had no will power to back down now. I kissed him back as my arms made their way up his arms to his hair. He kissed down my neck and then lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He entered me slowly. I moaned and grabbed a fist full of hair. He held my hips steady as he moved inside me. The tile walls were cold but it was nothing compared to the feeling I was getting. Our bodies moving and touching all wet and slippery from the water. We moved slowly moaning and kissing as we made love. We came and he held me up for a moment. He set me on my feet and continued our shower. He washed my hair and soaped up my body trying to catch a feel every once in a while. We finished washing each other and got dressed.

"So are you excited about getting the band back together?" I asked walking into our room.

"Yeah I am. I have all these songs written and I can't wait to play them." he said excitedly.

"Well play me a song. Please, I wanna know some when you play it." I asked. He smiled and grabbed his guitar and sat back on the bed.

"What kind you want?" he asked flipping through his song book.

"Give me a good old fashioned Jack song." I asked and he smiled.

"Okay. Here it is. Mind you this is not based on true events. Okay?" he looked at me seriously and I nodded.

**She said nice to meet you  
But she didn't tell me her name  
With red lipstick and pale pink boots  
This bitch just blew me away  
Cocktails later  
She said to me  
Don't be late  
And here's my key  
Wanna know what happened next  
Take a wild guess  
I stumbled up the stairs  
To room 21**

I walked in and saw her on the bed  
There was nothing to be said  
When we were done  
She said she loved the taste of my oh oh oh  
When I came to the next morning  
There were cigarettes put out on the floor  
Her panties hanging from the doorknob  
She left me craving more  
I swear to God you'd feel the same  
If you got used by what's her name  
Wanna know what happened next  
Well take a wild guess  
I stumbled out the door  
Of room 21

I walked out with her in my head  
Cant remember a damn thing she said  
Except when we were done  
She said she loved the taste of my oh oh  
She said nice to meet you  
I never forget a face  
Here we go again  
I cant wait  
I'm gonna get used by what's her fucking name  
Wanna know what happened next  
Well take a guess  
I stumbled out of the door  
Of room 21  
I walked out with her in my head  
Cant remember a damn thing she said  
Stumbling out the door  
Of room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)

"I like it! It's so you." I smiled and hugged him.

"Good. I do have tons. But I'll probably get together and write some with the guys. Most of my new ones are sappy love songs and about getting drunk." he said pulling me into his lap. I nuzzled my face into his neck and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, babe. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I don't think I could survive being away from you again." I lifted my head up and gave a passionate kiss.

"Well we won't have to find out." He kissed me back and laid down bringing me with him. We laid there for a few minutes until we fell asleep both dreaming of our first time together.

_**Flashback**_

_It was our last weekend of summer break before our senior year! We were so excited. This year was going to be awesome. We had been dating since that March when he asked me to prom. We thought it would be weird but it wasn't. We were comfortable with one another. We still hung out like we used to, we were just dating now._

"_So...Senior year starts in 3 days. Last year in this hell hole. Thank god!" Jack exclaimed parking the car by the lake. It was our favorite spot. Not many knew it was there. We always went down there to talk and look at the stars. We laid a blanket on the hood of his car and hopped up there and laid back._

"_Did you ever think it would go this quick?" I asked looking at the sky._

"_No. As much as I complained that it went to slow, it's gone quick. Too quick."_

"_What are you gonna do? After graduation?"_

"_I dunno. I highly doubt I'll go to college._ _Probably stay with band and see what happens. What about you?"_

"_I guess it wouldn't kill me to take a some time off. Mom and Pop want me to at least take a few course at the community college. But I'll do that after I take a break from school." I paused and took a deep breath. "What about us?" I asked softly._

"_What about us?" Jack asked confused. I looked over at him._

"_Well, are we gonna stay together or what?" He laughed at me. "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Do you think I'm gonna break up with you because we are graduating?" I was silent. His face turned serious. "Jessica! You've got to be kidding me? I'm not gonna break up with you because we're not in high school anymore. You mean more to me than that." He said jumping of the car and waving his hands in the air._

"_Well, I though maybe you'd want a new girlfriend. You're in a band. You're gonna have girls throwing themselves at your feet. And..." I paused feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, they're probably more experienced than I am!" I said sitting up and looking at him. He laughed out loud and I laid back down._

"_Jess! You've got to quit this. I don't care. You're a virgin, I'm not. That's okay. I'm not gonna punish you for it. I actually like that." He almost whispered the last part as he grabbed my legs and pulled me toward him. He stood between my legs._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_I like the idea of no other guy touching you like that. I don't wanna think of another guy touching you like that."_

"_Why?" I asked again._

"_Because I want it to be me. I'd rather have you than any other 'experienced' girl because I know I'd be the only one to have touched you like that or see you like that." he said putting his hands on my face to get me to look at him. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but truth and...something else._

_**Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.  
**_

_He leaned in to kiss me. I laid my hands on the upper part of his arms. He ran his tongue across my lips and I let him in. The kiss was different than all the others. It was demanding, it was deep, it was passionate. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I wrapped me arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. We pulled apart for a second to catch our breath and I tugged on his shirt and pulled him on top of me. He looked me in the eyes and was going to say something but I cut him off with a kiss. He kissed me back and started to move his hands under my shirt. I shivered under his touch and a soft moan escaped my lips as he kissed my neck. He began to life mt shirt off so I leaned up helping him. He sat up and looked at me. And then came back down to place soft kisses on my chest and across the lining of my bra. I reached my hands to his back and tugged on his shirt and pulled it off. I ran my fingers down his chest and back up to his neck and pulled him down for another hot kiss. _

_**My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.**_

_**The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.**_

_Things started getting heated after that. He was still gentle and careful but he knew what he was doing. He sat up and brought me with him placing me in his lap as we held onto each other and kissed. He laid me back down and went for my jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly waiting for my protest. I said nothing. He looked up at me and smiled as he pulled my jeans of. He ran his hands up my legs to my stomach. Placing soft kisses as he wet up. He hovered over me again and kissed me deeply. As he kissed me, my heart pounded faster as I felt his hand make its way between my legs and then under the fabric of my panties. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes asking for permission. I nodded and then gasped when he slid one finger inside of me and slowly moved it in and out. I shifted underneath him and he went faster. He kissed me again and added another finger and moved them faster and harder. The moans from my mouth encouraged him until I felt something warm start to tingle in my stomach. He pulled out and started undoing his jeans. He slid out of them and reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom. He crawled back on top of me and whispered on my ear. _

_**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.**_

"_You sure?" I nodded and he pulled his boxers down and rolled on the condom. He looked at me again and sighed deeply. "Tell me to stop if it hurts too much, ok?" I nodded again. He wrapped his arms around my protectively and slowly entered me. Tear stung my eyes as he moved slowly in and then back out. I whimper escaped my mouth and he paused._

"_No..don't stop, please." I begged him. I wanted this. I wanted him. He starting moving again and slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure. As my grip loosened on his back he began to move quicker. I tried to hide the moans threatening my lips but I couldn't. He asked me if I was ok. I nodded and moaned as he moved faster and a little bit harder. I couldn't help but say his name and he kissed and sucked on my neck. Pain wasn't even on my mind as he thrust harder and I dug my nails in his back. We moved together, moaning each others names until I could feel that sensation I felt earlier. It came over me quick and I screamed his name. Jack came a moment later moaning my name into my neck. We laid there for a moment until Jack whispered in my ear._

_**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.**_

"_I love you, Jessica."_

"_I love you too, Jack."_

We woke up about two hours later. I got dressed so me and Sofi could go to the movie store. We decided to walk there being that it wasn't too far away or too cold outside. We were on our way back when I got that feeling that someone was watching us. I shook it off and continued to talk to Sofi about New Year's. We passed an alley when we heard a noise. It wasn't so dark so we decided to see if someone was hurt. We walked a few feet into the alley and called out. Nothing.

"Must be hearing things." I said as I turned around. Right about then two strong arms grabbed me and pushed me down. The man hit Sofi in the face and busted her lip. She fell down and tried to compose herself as the man grabbed me and tried to life me over his shoulder. I screamed and so did Sofi. He jumped on him and he pushed her into the metal trash can. She was out. I fought him until he punched me in the jaw and then I was out.

_**Jack's POV**_

The girls had been gone for a while and we were walking out the door when we saw Sofi running.

"Sofi...Have you ben fucking some other guy? Where in the hell is..." he was joking with her until he saw the panic on her face, not to mention the black bruised that had formed on her head and her split lip.

"Where's Jessica?" I yelled at her grabbing her arms as she sobbed.

"This man...he...hit me and then...he grabbed Jess..." she sobbed more. "I tried...jumped on him...He pushed me...then took Jess. He took her. Why?" she sobbed and fell into Angel's arms. This was not happening. Everything's supposed to be okay. Who would take her. God, what if I don't get her back? I need her.

Song: Room 21 by Hinder and Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional


	8. Yeah, I'm Just Peachy

_**Jessica's POV**_

I woke up in a dark room with a major headache. I tried to grab my head but my hands were tied to a head board. My waist was strapped down too. I tried to focus my eyes and squinted into the dark room.

"Jack?" I whispered. I heard something move in the corner and fear hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No. Jack's not here." I heard a male voice say. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked softly trying not to cry. I heard the man move closer. My whole body stiffened in fear as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Who am I? An old friend. Why are you here? Well, because this is where you belong. You belong here with me, not Jack."

"But I love Jack. He loves me." I cried. I felt him shake his head.

"No! Jack left you! I'd never leave you." he spat at me.

"No, you'd just kidnap me and assault my friends!" He smacked me across the face.

"You asked for this. I tried to get you to understand the easy way! But no! You had to be stubborn. Listen to your heart! You belong with me. I love you! Not him. Not Jack!" he yelled at me.

"How can I love you if I don't even know who the fuck you are?!" I screamed. I didn't give him time to answer, I just started screaming bloody murder. He yelled at me to shut up and then jabbed a needle in my neck. Within seconds I was out.

_**Jack's POV**_

The first person I called was Green. I told him what happened and he was over here within minutes. Sofi had a brief description of him. Other than that, he was a ghost.

"Sofi, did he say anything at all?"

"No! He didn't say a word. He just came out of nowhere and attacked. But he wanted Jess. I could tell. He knew her. I swear, he knew her."

"Has she had any problems with anyone?" Green asked us.

"Not since I've been here." I told him.

"Hoe about before Jack got back?" he asked Sofi.

"Not really."

"Boyfriends? No offense, Jack" He said looking at me.

"No..." she paused and thought for a second. "Well, there was this one guy." I shot my head up. Jess said she hadn't been with anyone. "This one guy kept asking her out. She said kept saying no. He knew about Jack dying but he told her she needed to move on. He was never mean about it but he was determined. I mean it was only about a year after Jack had died...Well left...or whatever." Green nodded and asked her if she thought this could be the guy.

"It could be. He was the same size and height but I'm not sure. His name was ummm...Blake. Blake James."

"Great. We'll talk to him. Just stay calm and please let me handle this. We don't wanna find her and hafta tell her that you're hurt. Please, for Jessica, let me take this." Green said and walked out. I wanted to bad to let him handle it but someone had taken her. Most likely someone who wanted her. There was no telling what he could do to her. He could ra...No let's not go there. Bobby, Angel and Jerry walked into the kitchen after Green left. All of them wearing the same face. A face that told me they'd jump when I say jump. I thought for a moment. The only thing that came to my mind was some other guy touching her. No one other than me has touched her like that. I was her first and damn it I was gonna be her only one and her last. I looked up at them.

"Let's go. Number one is Blake James." They nodded and we went to get prepared. Oddly enough Sofi didn't complain, but she wanted Jess back too. And I was going to get her back, in one piece and untouched or head were going to roll.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I woke up a while later in the same room, still tied up. I figured it was the next day. It was lighter outside so I could see the room better. It was a dingy old basement turned into a make shift bedroom. It had the bed, a dresser and a bathroom in the corner. Boxes were everywhere. And there was one little window at the top of the walls. If I could only get untied. I suddenly heard foot steps upstairs. They were getting louder as the door opened at the top of the stairs. The person walked slowly down the stairs and as he got lower I got closer to seeing his face. When I did I almost died. It was that guy...Blake, I think...that kept asking me out.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." he said as he walked over to me with a bottle of water and a sandwich. He always looked so harmless and boyish that even if I was over Jack I'd never go out with him. He was too innocent.

"Why are you doing this, Blake? I never did anything to you." I asked him denying the water and sandwich.

"What?! You turned me down. You didn't listen to me. I love you, not him! He left you." he yelled.

"I thought he was dead. He had no choice but to leave if he had died. He didn't even have a choice to leave when the Feds took him. He woke up in a new town. HE did almost die. But he's back. Blake, I love him and he loves me. Please let me go home. I won't tell anyone. I swear. Just let me go home." I begged. He shook his head.

"No. He doesn't deserve you. He put himself in dangers way. He got hurt and left. If he really loved you, he'd stay out of trouble. I'd protect you."

"Protect me? What the hell do you think you're doing to me? You hit me and drug me away. You are the fucking danger! You don't deserve me. And Jack will find me and he's gonna hurt you worse than any pain you'll ever feel." I hissed at him and spat in his face. He looked shocked.

"I tried to be nice but you won't listen." he shook his head and got up. He stood at the dresser and looked over at me. "I'll be back later." I watched him walk away and slowly fell asleep again.

_**Jack's POV**_

She disappeared around 6 and Green had left about 7. We looked around the city until about midnight but we knew there wasn't much luck at that time. We unwillingly went home and waited until morning. I couldn't sleep. I knew I there wasn't anything I could do at the time bu I felt guilty for not looking for her when she was possibly hurt or worse. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up at 7. On any other day I wold have rolled back over but instead I got dressed and walked downstairs. Apparently, everyone else hadn't slept much either. They were all awake and dressed. They all looked up and I nodded. We got up and left. We started with the place where she had been taken.

We talked to tons of people and asked anyone if they had seen a man hanging around or if they had heard of Blake. Finally at about 2 a man said he knew Blake.

"Well, I don't know him but he comes around here a lot." the man said.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I don't know. He always talks about one young lady but he never said if they were dating or married."

"Would her name happen to be Jessica?" Jerry asked.

"Why yes, it is."

"Listen, Jessica is not his girlfriend or wife. She's my girlfriend. Blake has been stalking her and he had kidnaped her. She went missing yesterday night. So I need you to tell me if he's been here today or if you know anything that can help us." I told the man. He looked shocked but started to tell us a little about him. About 30 minutes later we were headed to the house to eat when Green called.

"So I know you've been looking around, Jack."

"Well, hello to you too, Green. And yes. I can't help it. I thought about what you said but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her and I didn't at least knock on a few doors. And people on the street will be more open to talking to us that to cops." He agreed but told us to keep I touch and update him every hour.

"So what now?" Angel asked from the backseat.

"We go eat and then we go to that neighborhood the old man told us about." He nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence. All of us hoping she would be okay.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I woke up and it was dark again. And I was getting really hungry and I had to pee. I started yelling. Trying to get Blake or someone else's attention. I heard footsteps and Blake came running down stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah some crazy rat bastard kidnaped me, tied me to a nasty germ infested bed in his rotten basement, tried to convince me that he loved me and that my boyfriend didn't, not to mention I have to pee and I'm starving...so yes, I'm just fucking peachy!" I screamed at him. He untied me.

"Be nice and you'll stay untied. I'll make you dinner. Bathrooms in the corner. No funny business, ok?" I nodded me head. After he left I quickly looked around the room for any kind of phone. Then I went over to the stairs. I walked up them and tried to open it. Locked! I remembered the window and went to look at it. It was tiny but so was I. I couldn't reach it though. I looked for something sturdy to stand on. Only things down there was cardboard boxes and...the dresser. It wasn't too big. But I would have to wait until later when I knew he was asleep. He came back down with a bowl of soup and left. I heard a car door shut and I heard him leave.

"Great!" I started to move the boxes from underneath the window and cleared a trail to the window. It took me a while because some boxes were extremely heavy. I was only hoping I cold get it done before he got back. After a while I had taken a bunch of boxes and sat them by the door so if he did come back he would have to go through the boxes. I had the dresser half way to the window when I heard a car pull up. I cursed myself and pushed harder. I stopped when I heard not only one set of footsteps but multiple steps. I heard voices and walked toward the stairs to hear better. I heard the door handle turn and I hid under the steps. I heard the boxes fall as the men came through the door. It was dark so when they came down I couldn't see them. They had guns and finally one spoke. And never had I been so happy to hear Bobby's voice.

"Jessica!" Bobby yelled. I ran out from under the steps as Angel turned on the lights and jumped on Jack.

"Jack!" I cried into his shoulder. He hugged me and kissed me head.

"Oh god! Jessica! Did he hurt you? Did he..touch you? Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He said tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Yeah you are sorry." I turned around to see Blake standing there with gun in hand.

"Blake...don't do this." I begged him. He looked at Jack and pointed the gun at him.

"You don't love her. You don't deserve her. He you left her. But she won't listen so and you won't go away, so now I have to make you." As Blake was cocking the gun, Jack pushed me out the way. I screamed Jack's name and heard the gun fire.

_**Jack's POV**_

We ate and found ourselves driving to the neighborhood the old man said he thought Blake lived in. As we got there Green called and told us he had an address. It was in that neighborhood. We headed to the house and no one seemed to be there. We slowly walked through the house, careful to be quiet incase we heard someone. We decided to try the basement. We opened the door to find boxes in the way. A few fell and we walked down the stairs. It was dark and we looked around. Bobby called out for Jessica and Angel turned on the lights. The first thing I saw was Jessica running at me crying. She flung herself in my arms and cried. I held her and tried to calm her down. Everything was going to be okay. She was safe. Then I heard a voice and looked to see a man holding a gun at us. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Blake...don't do this." Jessica begged. He looked over at me and pointed the gun. Not again, please not again.

"You don't love her. You don't deserve her. He you left her. But she won't listen so and you won't go away, so now I have to make you." When I saw that he was actually about to shoot I pushed Jess out of this way. He cocked the gun and Jess lt out my name in a high pitched scream as gunfire ripped through the air.

**Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound**

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?  
They said when Janie was arrested  
they found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun  
she ain't never gonna be the same.

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
What did her daddy do?He jacked a little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane  
They say the spell that he was under the lightning and the  
thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain

Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do?  
It's Janie's last I.O.U.  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze.  
He ain't never gonna be the same.

Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run

Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Because Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Janie's got a gun

Song: Janie's Got A Gun by Aerosmith


	9. Irvine

_**Jessica's POV**_

**Are you there?  
Are you watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
They say you feel what I do  
They say you're here every moment  
Will you stay?  
Stay 'till the darkness leaves  
Stay here with me  
I know you're busy, I know I'm just one  
But you might be the only one who sees me  
The only one to save me**

I remember screaming. I remember the sound of the gun. I remember the blood that splattered on my face. I remember the sound of a grown man falling to the ground. I remember everyone screaming for him to breath. I remember seeing his start to close. I remember the EMT's shocking him. I remember the way to the hospital. It was like deja vu.

**Why is it so hard?  
Why can't you just take me?  
I don't have much to go  
Before I fade completely**

Just this time it was Bobby, not Jack. Jack had pushed me down and right as Blake pulled the trigger, Bobby jumped in front of Jack. He took the shot straight to the chest. In a matter of minutes blood was all over the floor. I was scared I was going to loose him. God, knows I'm glad it wasn't Jack but I wish it weren't Bobby. He had taken care of me these past two years.

**Can you feel how cold I am?  
Do you cry as I do?  
Are you lonely up there all by yourself?  
Like I have felt all my life  
The only one to save mine**

What would I do without him. He couldn't die. He just...couldn't. I was now in the waiting room. Bobby was still in surgery. Jerry had gone to get Camille, Angel had gone to get Sofi and Jack was talking to Green. I just sat there.

**How are you so strong?  
What's it like to feel so free?  
Your heart is really something  
Your love, a complete mystery to me**

"Miss? Would you like to get cleaned up?" a nurse asked me. I looked at her then down to myself. Blood was all over me. On my hands, my face and my clothes. There was so much. I could feel it now. Sticky and dried

**Are you there watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
Do you cry, do you cry with me?  
Cry with me tonight **

"Bobby..." I cried. I stood up and just as soon as I did I saw stars. I felt strong arms around me and then I saw nothing.

**Are you there?  
Are you watching me?**

_**Jack's POV**_

I was talking to Green when I saw a ting commotion out the corner of my eye. I sw a nurse talking to Jess. Jess started crying and screamed Bobby's name. I ran to her and as I got there she collapsed.

"Jessica! What's wrong with her?" I yelled. Green pulled me away as a doctor and two more nurses came up. They put her on a stretcher and took her to the back. I followed them and they pt a mask on her.

"What's wrong?" I yelled again. A nurse pushed me outside and a few minutes later the doctor came out. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's just in shock. Apparently, the nurse asked her if she wanted to get cleaned up. She has blood all over her and it freaked her out. Her had panic attack and collapsed. We have her on a sedative right now to calm her down and let her sleep. She'll be fine but she'll be out for a while. Now we know the situation and we're running a few tests to make sure she's ok. If you can get someone to stay withe her, you can go be with your brother. He needs you more right now." I nodded and called Sofi to tell her stay with Jess when she got here.

I walked up with Green to the floor Bobby was having surgery on and we saw Jerry and Camille there.

"Where's Jess?" Camille asked.

"She's in the ER. She collapsed. Doc said it was from shock. She got freaked when she realized Bobby'...blood was all over her." I explained to them.

"Is she okay?" Jerry asked standing up. I nodded and Camille said she'd go sit her Jess and Sofi.

"We'll call you if we her anything about Bobby. And call us if Jess wakes up before Jack gets back down there." Jerry called out after her. She nodded and left.

We sat in the hallway for nearly 4 hours until the doctor came out.

"I'm Dr. Kennedy. I performed your brother's surgery. He's a very lucky man. Now, he's not out the blue just yet but he made it through the shot and the surgery. He's very strong. His right lung collapsed due to the force of the shot. We have fixed that. The bullet nipped and artery near his heart and caused him to bleed out. That's what took so long but we fixed that too. We'll have to check every two hours to make sure it stopped but it's looking good right now. His spleen ruptured and we removed it. His kidneys and liver seem to be working right. We're hoping for the best but we only encourage cautious optimism. Now we are getting him patched up now so you'll be able to see him soon." We thanked him and he walked off.

"You guys stay here. I'm gonna send the girls up here and I'm gonna sit with Jess. Just call me if anything happens." They nodded and I went down two floors and walked into Jess's room. She was still asleep.

"How's Bobby?" Camille asked.

"He's out. That's why I'm here. You two go up, by the time you get up there, you can probably go in and see him. I'll be fin here."

"The doctor said she should wake up soon. Call us and we'll call you." I nodded and they walked out. I looked at her in the bed. It swallowed her. She was too tiny for a big bed like that. I walked over and brushed her hair from her face. I sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"Bobby's ok. He got of surgery fine. They said he's strong. They also said it's not over yet but I know he'll be fine. He's not going anywhere anytime soon. Now you need to wake up. We're worried. We need you to cheer us up and give us one of those speeches about how it was God's plan and that if we pray hard enough, he'll be ok." I was hoping she would move or wake up but she laid there. I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later when the doctor came in.

"Jack?" I nodded. "Your brother has woken up. The are waiting for you. Jessica, will be fine. I'll watch her until you get back. But you need to check on Bobby." he told me. I kissed Jess's head and thanked him. Up to Bobby's room. I'd give anything for him to call me a Fairy right about now.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I woke up to a light in my eyes. I swatted at it and heard a man chuckle.

"Jack?" I asked.

"No. I'm Dr. Kennedy. Jack is with Bobby. And before you get upset. You collapsed and we put you to sleep. Bobby had surgery and made it out fine. Jack just left about 5 minutes ago because Bobby is awake." he told me.

"So he's gonna be okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Thank god."

"Now I'll let you go see him in a few but there...there are some things you need to know Jessica." I looked at him confused. "We ran some tests to make sure you blood count and stuff was ok. One test came back with elevated B-hcG levels. Do you know what that means, Jessica?" he asked me. No, I'm not a doctor, I thought to myself.

"No." I told him. He nodded his hand and handed me a piece of paper. I read it and almost passed out again. I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I asked him not believing him. He nodded again.

_**Jack's POV**_

I walked in to see Bobby somewhat sitting up in the bed. He looked over at me and frowned.

"How's Jess? I heard. Is she okay?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's still out but the doctor is staying with her while I visit you."

"Ok. So how's it going Fairy?" he asked smiling. I didn't.

"Why?" I asked him. The whole room went silent and stared at me and Bobby. Bobby looked down.

"Why, what?" he asked.

"You know what? Why did you step in front of me. You could have died, Bobby?" I raised my voice at him.

"Better me then you...again. Jack do you even realize how much it killed me that you 'died'? I watched my little brother die in front of my. In his girlfriend's arms. I blames myself for that. I shouldn't have gone that far. I should have protected you! This time I did. You would have died this time Jack and I couldn't live with you dying again. Let alone see Jess go through that." he yelled at me. I nodded and got up to hug him. He actually hugged me back.

"Aww how cute? Bobby Mercer, does have a soft side?" We all looked to see a very pale Jessica standing in the doorway.

"Jess! You're awake. You okay? Here, sit down." I told her.

"I'm fine. I woke up to the doctor pulling my eyes apart. He checked me and let me come up here. I already signed the discharge papers." she told me. I hugged her and kissed her. But something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" Bobby said from the bed.

"I don't think this is a conversation for everyone to be in on. It's not the time or the place." she said. So I pulled her up and took her outside. She had tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked hugging her.

"Do you love me, Jack?"

"Yes, of course. Forever."

"Jack?"

"Jessica?"

"I'm pregnant." I pulled back and looked at her.

"You are? They sure?" she nodded. "How far along are you?"

"Well I'm due September 25th. So that puts it being conceived around Christmas. So I'm only like 5 weeks." she said. I smiled and looked at me funny. "What?"

"I wonder if it was the shower or later that night?" I asked. She playfully slapped me.

"Jack! I'm pregnant and you wanna know which time it was?" she joked. "You okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged and I pulled her in for a hug. She hugged me back. "Yuo ready for this?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"I've been ready, Jack." We decided to wait a few more days to tell everyone else. We went home that night and laid down. After about 30 minutes I thought she was asleep and I pressed my hand to her soon to be rounded stomach and I started to sing in her ear.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

"I love you, Jack Mercer." she whispered when I was done. I smiled and kissed her hair.

"And I love you, Jessica Miller."

Songs: Irvine by Kelly Clarkson and I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith


	10. You and Me

_**Jessica's POV: Two Months later**_

Bobby was in the hospital for three weeks. We told everyone that I was pregnant about a week after that. I was now nearly 11 weeks. Not far and still not showing thank god. But everyone had already put their two cents in about what it would be.

"It'll be a boy." Bobby declared.

"Yep, I agree." said Angel. I shook my head.

"Girl."

"I agree with Jek." Sofi spoke up.

"Nope, a boy." Jack said walking into the living room.

"Jack! It's a girl." I slapped him playfully.

"Jessica. It's a Mercer. It's gonna be a boy." Bobby said cockily.

"Ummm hello! Newsflash: Jerry has two girls." I said looking at him confused.

"Yeah well, Jerry does everything half ass and backwards." Angel exclaimed earning him a slap from em and then Sofi. He rubbed his head and Jack laughed.

_**Two More Months Later**_

I was now 19 weeks. And hating it! I had horrible morning sickness. I couldn't sleep. It was May and it was the said to be the hottest summer in Detroit in nearly 15 years. Great! And my bathing suit days were over. You could tell I pregnant. But it wasn't too big for almost 6 months. It actually looked cute. And I still had a cute little body. We we're getting ready to go to my ultrasound and find out if it was a boy or girl.

"You two ladies ready to loose?" Bobby asked. Yes, they were all coming. Jack, Sofi, Angel, Bobby and Jerry. Camille was at work that day.

"We're not gonna loose." I told them as we walked into the office. The lady looked at us and laughed. "We're a close family."

"That's always good. Better for the baby." I signed in and waited to be called. When I was me and Jack stood up and walked back.

"I'm nervous." I told him. He smiled down at me and rubbed my belly.

"Don't be."

"Ok lay here and we'll get started. This is gonna be cold." She put the jelly on my tummy and started to move around. She took a few minutes to make sure the baby was growing ok and took a few pictures. She paused and looked at us. "When's the last time you had an ultrasound?"

"Umm I was like 13 weeks." She nodded and got up.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked worried. He looked pale but shook his head. She came back in with my doctor. She resumed pushing around my belly and he looked at me and smiled.

"You wanna know what you're having?" he asked.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"It's a boy." he said

"I told you!" Jack exclaimed.

"And a girl." he finished. Jack paled even more. I about fainted.

We walked out into the room and told the rest of the family to follow us.

"So what is it?" Sofi asked impatiently.

"It's a boy." I said. Bobby, Jerry and Angel jumped up and down.

"And a girl." Jack finished. They stopped and gaped at us.

"Guys we're having twins. I wasn't far enough alone and they noticed it today." I explained.

"Jackie got you pregnant with twins? Man, I didn't think you had it in ya!" Bobby exclaimed hugging Jack. We all went out to celebrate. Me drinking juice of course.

_**Two Week Until Due Date**_

I was due in two weeks. After we found out I was having twins, I ballooned! It was scary! But it was fun. My morning sickness had faded and other than that it was a good pregnancy. My feet didn't swell, my back didn't hurt much, I didn't have too many faux contractions. It was easy. Thank gosh. Jack and I moved into my old house, across the street, and we had the babies room done. One side was yellow and the other was green. Blue and pink were so over-rated. We had everything we needed, except the babies. I had started going weekly to get checked on. The babies we're the perfect size for twins. They were both about the same size so one wouldn't be bigger than the other. I was sitting at home talking with Sofi when ti happened.

"So you ready?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Yes. I wanna get them out already. I want my body back." I told her.

"Aww you'll be fine. You look good for being pregnant with twins and due in two weeks."

"That's because I worked out as much as I possibly could." I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I shrugged it off. We sat there for a few more minutes and it happened again.

"Sofi?" she looked up at me. I stood up and right as I did a gush of water came from between my legs. "Call Jack. My water broke." She ran to the phone and I slowly made my way upstairs to change. By the time I was done Jack and the whole Mercer clan was downstairs. They had the bags in the car and was waiting for me. We drove to the hospital. MY contractions were getting close rand more painful. About two hours later we were in a room and the doctor cam in. He looked at me and said it'll be any minute. I wanted Jack and Sofi there.

"Push!" the doctor yelled. Jack and Sofi were counting to ten as I pushed down as hard as I could. A moment later my little boy was here. Jack was in tears and so was I. But then it was time again. I pushed three more times and out girl was here.

"Eve Johanna Mercer, 5 pounds 2 ounces, 17 inches long. Born at 6:23pm." I said to a room full of family and friends holding my baby girl.

"Jack Paul Mercer, Jr., 5 pounds 4 ounces, 17 inches long. Born at 6:18pm." Jack said holding our boy. Everyone smiled and cried. The babies were passed around the room meeting their uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents.

We named Eve after Evelyn. It was a give in. It was meant to be. And Jack well, was named after Jack. We knew we wanted more so if we got another boy we'd choose a name then.

"Look at what we did, Jekka. Look what we made. That's our love, right there. What we worked so hard to get." Jack told me holding Eve. I looked at him and smiled. "Aren't they beautiful?" I shook my head.

"No. They're perfect. Just perfect."

And there was no second guessing that. There was no close to perfect. This was a combination of me and Jack. This was the mixture of our love. These were our babies. Jack looked like a clone of Jack. Eve had his nose and smile. They were perfect. No doubt about it.

Oh, and they did get my ears!

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

Three Years Later

**Jessica and Jack**

Eve and Jack were born on Sept. 1st. Jack proposed on Thanksgiving that same year. They were married on March 14th. Two weeks before the twins second birthday Jessica found out she was pregnant again. They welcomed a beautiful baby boy on April 27th. They named him Steven Robert. The twins are now three and Steven is 5 months old.

**Sofi and Angel**

The Christmas after the twins were born Angel proposed. They were married on July 15th. Nine months later on April 1st, they had a little girl, Steff. Steff is now 5 and a half months old.

**Jerry and Camille**

Jerry and Camille never added to their family. They were content with it being them and Amelia and Daniella. However, they are currently waiting to adopt a 4 year old boy named Joseph.

**Bobby**

About 6 months ago Bobby proposed to his girlfriend of two years, Beth. The wedding is in two months. She is currently two months pregnant. Who would have thought right? Bobby a dad and husband? That was laughable.

They were all happy. Jessica never said close to perfect ever again. She looked at her kids, her husband and her family and saw that as perfection. At least in her world it was. She had her only love taken away from her and then got him back. They continued their dreams as if nothing happened. They had three beautiful children and it was heaven. She couldn't have been more thankful to have had a curve ball thrown at her and taken back. She knew who she had to thank everyday and she did. Life was good, life was perfect.

Song: You and Me by Lifehouse

* * *

**_Well, that's it! Hope you liked it. I'm now starting a new Jack fic. It's not like this one, it's darker. So stay tuned and thanks for the review!_**


End file.
